Con sabor a Fresas Silvestres
by Stelle Lioncourt
Summary: Porque inexorablemente los polos opuestos se atraen, porque las clases sociales no determinan la posibilidad de un amor, porque ninguno de los dos pudo seguir resistiendo la tentación. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Yolotsin Xochitl


**_Disclaimer_**: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_**. Aquello que reconozcan del universo de los libros es de ella, el resto mío.

* * *

_Para el intercambio __**"Perlas y Relicarios"**__ del foro__** El diente de león**__. Regalo para: __**Yolotsin Xochitl**_, bueno tras pensarlo bastante me decidí por tu primera petición, espero que sea de tu agrado y los disfrutes, en esta historia Gale tiene 16 años y Madge 14. Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos, y un gran abrazo para ti, Yolotsin!

* * *

**_Con sabor a Fresas Silvestres_**

* * *

**[Gale POV]**

Las horas en la escuela son largas, tediosas y absolutamente innecesarias. Los maestros nos repiten las mismas doctrinas que apaciguaron a nuestros abuelos décadas atrás: Sobre lo afortunados que somos por haber nacido bajo el abrigo de Panem, sobre lo generoso y benevolente que es el Capitolio, sobre la paz que nos asegura a cambio de un pequeño e insignificante sacrificio (¡pero shhhhht... que nadie se entere que es nuestra libertad!). Además de matemáticas básicas y lectoescritura, aprendemos sobre la industria del Distrito 12: El carbón. ¡Durante doce años! Como si hubiera mucho que decir, cuando apenas nos dan teoría y nada de acción. Sólo una vez al año hacemos una excursión a la mina, que es casi recreativa, al menos para quienes no han perdido a nadie allá abajo y de esos hay pocos afortunados.

En definitiva, no aprenderemos el oficio en sí sino cuando lo empecemos a ejercer, después de los dieciocho años. Eso si logramos librarnos de los juegos.

La extracción de carbón es, para la mayoría de nosotros, la única manera de poner pan en la mesa y desde hace algunos años soy responsable de ello en mi casa. A pesar de no tener aún los dieciocho, a pesar de que mamá pase seis días a la semana lavando la ropa de otra gente, a pesar de ser aún muy joven para acceder a las minas. El hambre no contempla excusas. De no ser porque cazo ilegalmente en el bosque, mi madre, mis hermanos y yo, ya no viviríamos para contarla.

Esta mañana hacía buen clima para ir al bosque, pero estaré aquí encerrado, al menos dos horas más, desperdiciando tiempo que rendiría muy buenos frutos si hubiera cruzado la valla. Y sigo aquí porque no debo ser tan obvio y arriesgarme a perderlo todo, aunque sea poco. Sin embargo, cuando es tan difícil hacer sobrevivir a una familia de cinco, verme obligado a permanecer encerrado aquí me abruma. Aquí debo guardar silencio y tragarme lo que pienso, no como en el bosque, donde soy yo... Donde puedo desahogarme, aunque Katniss (mi pequeña, pero habilidosa, compañera de caza) no entienda del todo mis arranques, mi frustración, aunque de vez en cuando por eso mismo disminuya el tamaño del botín que obtenemos al final del día. Por eso aquí dentro el mal humor se adueña de mi carácter y un ceño fruncido basta para mantener a la gente a raya.

_Incluso a ella._

La veo salir del edificio principal y la reconozco de inmediato, el vestido rosado limpio y perfecto, para nada desgastado por el uso, botines blancos de buena calidad y una cinta rosa en el cabello, parece una muñeca de porcelana, de esas que tanto le gustan a Posy, a mí me parece que está ya algo mayor para vestirse de esa forma. Avanza a pasos largos y seguros, con la mirada al frente, el rostro sereno y el cabello un poco revuelto por la brisa, parece fuera de lugar incluso entre los chicos del Pueblo, tal vez por ello va casi siempre sola. Lleva una fruta en su mano, dejando en evidencia su aventajada posición social y sus riquezas. Es, de lejos, la más envidiable de sus posesiones, aunque desde la distancia no logro diferenciar de qué se trata.

Suelo pasar el tiempo de recreo sentado en una banca larga en un lateral del patio, así al menos me distraigo con lo que ocurre alrededor y me alejo del ajetreo, de las continuas habladurías y los chismes, de los emparejamientos tontos, que están a la orden del día. Así también la observo a ella, con envidia, no puedo negarlo, pero también con curiosidad, con anhelo. Quisiera saber qué pasa por su mente aquellos breves momentos en que nuestras miradas se cruzan. No sé por qué, pero las veces que comparte mesa con Katniss, algo se remueve incómodo en mi interior, son dos aspectos de mi vida que no quiero que se toquen. No quiero que sean amigas. No las quiero juntas. Pero no logro entender por qué. ¿Por qué me intriga, por qué me importa, por qué la busco siempre? Porque, siendo sincero, no tenemos nada en común, aparte de esas miradas furtivas que nos dedicamos cuando pensamos que el otro no nos ve, y a pesar de ello me cuesta muchísimo levantar mis defensas ante Madge: la hija del Alcalde del Distrito. La chica cordial, pero reservada, que me ofreció un abrazo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Hace ya tres años de eso. Pero, por absurdo que parezca, aún conservo en el cuerpo el recuerdo de su calidez. Había pasado al menos dos semanas desde el accidente que se llevó a papá y a otros siete mineros que perecieron en la misma explosión y nos habían citado a todas las familias afectadas al Edificio de Justicia. Yo estaba con mamá, Vick y Rory, el dolor de la pérdida demasiado fresco como para asumir mi nueva realidad. Roto y sin esperanzas, con otra criatura huérfana de padre a punto de nacer, sentí el peso del mundo derribarse sobre mis hombros. Mis hermanos menores se aferraban a mamá con lágrimas en los ojos, y yo, a su lado, apretaba los dientes y los puños para no dejarlas escapar. Esperábamos a que el Alcalde Undersee hiciera entrega a cada hermano mayor de la Medalla al Valor (que irónicamente al tratar de cambiarla tiempo después descubrí que no tenía ningún valor que nos fuera útil en momentos de necesidad) y tras unas palabras fugaces fui el primero en subir a recibirla. Al lado del alcalde estaba su pequeña hija, ocupando el lugar que correspondía a la esposa, que sufre una extraña enfermedad y nunca se la ve en público. La chica, Madge, me dio un abrazo reconfortante, que duró sólo unos segundos y aunque tuvo la misma deferencia con los otros huérfanos, para mí fue especial. Fue un momento especial.

No sé qué es lo que nos pasa, pues acá en la escuela parecemos estar siempre orbitando uno cerca del otro, aunque no tengamos razones para acercarnos, pues ni siquiera somos compañeros de clase.

Madge ocupa una silla en una mesa frente a mi posición. Trato con todo mi ser no dejarme llevar por la calidez que me evoca su recuerdo y pongo mala cara, casi por costumbre y la noto estremecerse cuando se da cuenta de que la miro con el ceño fruncido, aunque entre mis labios pugne por formarse una tonta sonrisa. Pero no lo permito, en cambio refuerzo mi ceño mirándola directamente a los ojos. Observo sin dificultad, a pesar de la distancia, como la sangre se agolpa de pronto en sus mejillas y ella deja caer una cortina de cabello rubio para ocultar su semblante. Me siento victorioso, de una tonta competencia sin sentido, sin embargo Thom y su hermana Gibsy se acercan hasta mi lugar y cortan el breve contacto.

Quiero estar solo, pero Thom es mi amigo y por eso no lo mando a volar en ese instante, pero de verdad quiero estar solo, en especial porque viene acompañado por su hermana, he estado evitándolos a ambos desde que él me ha dicho que a Gibsy le gusto.

Y no.

Otra más para la lista.

No sé qué diablos tengo ahora que las atrae tanto, últimamente pululan a mí alrededor como polillas. Yo realmente no quiero a ninguna, sea de la Veta o del Pueblo, me digo a mí mismo, sin embargo una vocecilla se burla de mí porque de querer a alguien así sería a ella. A la única que es inmune a mis encantos, a la única que aunque también quisiera nunca estaría destinada a mí. A la chica rubia que ahora habla con una de sus amigas. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad retiro a mirada del lugar, me despido de Thom y Gibsy con la excusa de usar el baño, aunque queden todavía más de diez minutos de receso.

* * *

**[Madge POV]**

Como todos los días, debo pasar la mañana en la escuela. Hay cosas que de verdad no provocan, sobre todo por la pobre excusa que me dio papá: Tengo que venir para dar el ejemplo. Cómo si alguno de mis compañeros pudiera alguna vez aspirar a tener mis condiciones, ni siquiera los comerciantes alcanzan nuestro nivel de vida. Por eso a donde veo a menudo siento rabia y envidia por mi suerte. Incluso por tener este pequeño durazno entre mis manos. Hay veces que no como nada, sino en el camino de regreso a casa, sólo por no sentirme culpable, aunque no lo soy. Las condiciones son las mismas desde hace más de cincuenta años y no hay nada que mi padre o yo podamos hacer para cambiarlas. Quien me oiga ha de pensar que soy una mimada, acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quiere, mientras el resto sucumbe al hambre.

Pero no es así.

Vivo en un distrito donde la desigualdad y la pobreza extrema están presentes a dónde quiera que vea, donde es habitual ver a la gente caer muerta de hambre, mientras el resto hace su vida alrededor como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Donde cada quien ve por sí mismo, y a lo sumo por sus cercanos.

Aunque pareciera que mi padre podría tener algún control, no es así. Mi papá, al igual que los que ocuparon el cargo antes de él, es una figura decorativa muy bien pagada, son los Agentes de la Paz, el Capitolio y en definitiva el presidente Snow, quienes dictan lo que podemos o no hacer, en cuanto al desarrollo del distrito.

Papá debe obedecerles y yo debo obedecerlo a él.

Y mi responsabilidad como posible futura alcaldesa del distrito es dar el ejemplo, eso ha quedado claro, pues papá perdió hace mucho las esperanzas de que mamá le dé un heredero y ha volcado hacia mí sus enseñanzas para asumir el rol, llegado el momento, si la suerte está de mi lado y resulto lo suficientemente convincente y útil para el presidente Snow y su séquito de asesores.

Y aunque no parezca mi pequeño sacrificio tiene una gran recompensa, y es esta media hora que puedo pasar cerca de él. Vale la pena el esfuerzo. A pesar de que sólo lo miro a la distancia, pues de cierta forma le temo. Gale tiene dos años más que yo y me saca al menos veinte centímetros, a pesar de que soy alta, tiene el pelo negro, los ojos grises y, aun cuando es delgado, es de contextura fuerte. Sus cejas son espesas y constantemente se unen como si fueran una sola.

No suele sonreír y eso no es raro.

Perdió a su padre en un accidente, hace unos años, y desde entonces es quien mantiene a su familia. Su nombre ha entrado en la cosecha no sé cuántas veces más de lo que debería, porque ha pedido teselas para ayudar a sus tres hermanos menores, ninguno de los cuales está aún en edad de cosecha.

Y además es cazador.

En teoría es delito que salga de los confines de la alambrada, pero a nadie le hace daño tener una presa fresca para la cena. Al menos no a los que tienen el dinero para pagarlo y ningún otro sitio donde conseguirlo. Por eso a veces nos vende pavos, patos e incluso pescados. Papá lo admira, sabe que es un luchador, pero si se entera de mi interés por Gale, probablemente cambiaría la opinión que tiene de él.

Es un chico infranqueable para casi todos, con algunas excepciones. Y de ellas la que más me afecta es Katniss Everdeen. Y es que comparada con ella no soy nadie ante los ojos de Gale. Es tan valiente, responsable y arriesgada como él, aunque físicamente es incluso más pequeña que yo, lo que incrementa el mérito de sus acciones.

Katniss también perdió a su padre en el accidente de la mina.

Katniss también se arriesga a cazar fuera para mantener a su familia.

Katniss es tan cercana a él, como yo una total extraña.

Y quizá fue eso lo que me llevó a acercarme de entre todos a ella, somos muy parecidas, poco habladoras y bastante reservadas, por lo que no he podido confirmar si lo que se rumora sobre una relación entre ellos es cierto. A veces siento que no quiero enterarme, quizás es mejor estar en la ignorancia, que saber que se prometen amor eterno en los bosques. Quizá es mejor forjar una amistad con Katniss, que a pesar de todo no me juzga tan duramente como todos los demás. Y olvidarme de cualquier aspiración con Gale.

Miro de reojo al extremo del patio, donde suele sentarse solo. Y allí está. Sentado despreocupadamente, con gesto de total hastío. El sol le hace relucir el cabello negro y a la vez fruncir más el entrecejo. Su perfil es hermoso. Digan lo que digan. Venga de donde venga. Nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, quijada ligeramente pronunciada donde se adivina el vello que empieza a crecer. Parpadeo dos, quizás tres veces antes de quitarle (de mala gana) la mirada de encima y encaminarme rumbo a una destartalada mesita estratégicamente ubicada a unos ocho metros frente a él. Mirarlo no es un delito, si lo hago disimuladamente.

Mantengo mi durazno oculto entre las manos, sobre todo para evitar las miradas malintencionadas y tras sentarme dirijo de nuevo la mirada a Gale, me sorprende encontrarme con sus ojos grises fijos sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y una sensación, que se ha hecho bastante frecuente, se me instala en la boca del estómago, por un instante parece complacido con mi reacción, como si de un momento a otro fuera a sonreír, pero en cambio me mira a los ojos fijamente y endurece el gesto. Afortunadamente llegan dos de sus amigos y me quitan el peso de su mirada.

Me siento agredida, a pesar de que no nos hemos dicho nada. Me siento rabiosa también, por haber perdido el poquito de atención que me estaba regalando. Me siento frustrada, con ganas de dejar de ser la _intachable Madge_ y seguirlo cuando salga de clases. Katniss no vino hoy, quizás sea el momento, ir tras él, al bosque, a donde sea que vaya y demostrarle cuanto quiero ser su amiga. _Para empezar_.

A medida que formulo estos planes maldigo varias veces el haberme puesto este incómodo vestido. Cualquier mácula se notará irremediablemente y me delatará ante papá, a quien le he dicho que ya estoy mayorcita para usarlos, pero insiste en que es la forma apropiada en que debo vestirme. Piensa, Madge. Piensa. Debes acercarte tú, tratar de simpatizarle, que note que eres más que la hija consentida del alcalde. Que se dé cuenta de que de alguna manera, extraña, por una burla de la suerte, del destino, no puedes sacarlo de tus pensamientos desde que lo abrazaste, rompiendo cualquier convencionalismo, por primera y única vez.

Y como la suerte es caprichosa, esta vez decide sonreírme: la respuesta llega a mi mesa con la simple presencia de la rolliza Delly.

– ¡Madge! ¡Madge! – Se sienta frente a mí, evitando que le siga la pista a Gale. Apenas puede respirar tras la carrera que ha pegado y me susurra: – Terry le ha confesado a todos que tú le gustas.

– Hola, Delly. – La saludo con calma, ignorando las tonterías que ha dicho, Terry ha echado ese anzuelo a todas las chicas de segundo año. Sólo faltamos, casualmente, Katniss, Delly y yo. Dudo que se quiera meter en líos con Katniss, pues todos intuimos de lo que ella es capaz. Así que paso por alto todo eso, mientras un plan se forma en mi cabeza. – ¡Tonterías! Terry quiere con todas, Delly. Vamos, tú eres más lista, que esto…

– ¡Oh! Pero él…

– Cambiando de tema. – La corto, antes de que siga por ese camino. – Precisamente necesitaba hablar contigo, quería pedirte algo.

– ¡Oh! Desde luego – Exclama, levemente sonrojada. – Tú dirás.

– ¿Te gusta mi vestido? – Le pregunto levantándome para que lo vea, mientras aprovecho para dirigir la mirada al sitio de Gale, pero se ha ido dejando a sus amigos en la banca, la chica se nota decepcionada y molesta (copia al calco de mis propio estado anímico, si cabe decir), y el joven a su lado la ignora, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado, su pose me daría risa si no se hubiera apoderado de mí esta oleada de mal humor.

– Es muy lindo. ¿Del Capitolio?

– No – Repongo, tratando de superar la oleada de mal humor que me invade de súbito, tras perder de vista a Gale.–, lo hizo la anciana señora Pitman.

– ¡Oh! Deberías saber lo que dicen de ella… Perdió a su niña y...

– Delly, por favor. – Suplico, a punto de perder la paciencia con ella. Sin embargo me controlo, me controlo porque la necesito.

– Lo siento, Madge.

– ¿Te gusta el vestido, o no? – Pregunto hastiada, Delly es cordial y amigable, pero no soporto su mala costumbre de esparcir rumores.

– Me encanta, Madge, es muy lindo. Le pediré a mamá que pregunte a…

– Si de verdad te gusta, te lo regalo. –La interrumpo nuevamente, no es que yo sea mal educada, pero tengo poco tiempo y Delly es muy dispersa.

– ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – Me pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos, evidentemente sorprendida. No es común que una vaya por ahí regalando el vestido que lleva puesto.

– Vamos, Delly. ¿No te gusta? Pero necesito que me prestes algo más cómodo. Ya no me siento bien con él. Y prefiero regalártelo a ti, ya que te gustó tanto. ¿De verdad te gusta?

– Me encanta, Madge. Apenas parece usado. ¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que me quede?

– Vamos, seguro que sí. Cambiémonos ya mismo, para probar. Te traeré tu ropa limpia mañana, te lo prometo…– Y sin más me la llevo, casi a empujones, a los aseos. Ansiosa por ponerme su camiseta verde y sus pantalones de pana.

* * *

**[Gale POV]**

Tras finalizar la improductiva jornada, salgo de la escuela a toda prisa. Quiero ir a casa, colocarme las botas y coger mi bolsa para irme al bosque. Recuerdo que Katniss no irá hoy conmigo porque Prim se ha sentido mal, y aunque su madre es perfectamente capaz (y más hábil) para cuidar a la pequeña, mi amiga no piensa dejarle a ella la responsabilidad, no confía en la señora Everdeen. Así que iré solo al bosque y luego al Quemador. Casi soy el primero en cruzar el portón de entrada, de no ser por la muchacha que prácticamente me empuja, al tratar de adelantarme corriendo.

– Lo siento, Gale.- Susurra quedamente, mientras se detiene tras dar un par más de largas zancadas, pareciera dudar entre seguir y detenerse. A la primera no logro reconocer de quien se trata, aunque algo familiar de su aspecto pica mi curiosidad. Lleva su rubia cabellera recogida en una trenza simple y la ropa le queda algo floja. Sin embargo cuando da la vuelta y sus ojos azules se clavan en mí, la reconozco. Es Madge.

– ¿Madge? Pero… pero si tú…– Hace unas horas la vi y llevaba un vestido rosa de muñecas, ahora, por primera vez en su vida, parece vestida con la ropa de una hermana mayor. Sólo que ella es hija única, además de muy rica y no necesita recurrir a la austeridad. Nada cuadra con la imagen de hace tan poco, pero no importa. No me importa, al menos trato de convencerme, aunque no pueda quitar una cara de bobo confundido, que no me permite fruncir el ceño.

– Regalé mi vestido, Gale. – Susurra sin tener el valor de mirarme a los ojos. – Simplemente soy yo, con otra ropa... Es que necesito que me escuches y estoy dispuesta a seguirte a donde vayas para que podamos hablar…

Mi mandíbula cae ante su declaración, mientras por otro lado mi cerebro le busca una explicación lógica a esta situación. La princesita del distrito. La niña que con chasquear los dedos disfruta de lo que a la mayoría de nosotros le resulta inimaginable. ¿Qué quiere de mí? Trato de aferrarme a la rabia que los de su clase me inspiran, pero fallo cuando noto que tiembla ligeramente de los pies a la cabeza, simplemente es otra chiquilla asustada más, de esas que… que… ¿que qué…?

– ¿Hablar…? ¿De qué?– La interrogo, fingiendo desinterés, aunque muera por escuchar su respuesta.

– Déjame explicarte, sé que no nos conocemos, pero quiero que seamos amigos.

– ¿Amigos tú y yo? – De inmediato me imagino la cara de asco e indignación del alcalde Undersee ante la idea de su niña juntándose con un chico de la Veta– Y dime qué dirá tu padre cuando se entere con quien te estás relacionando, Madge. – Le pregunto con cierto sarcasmo, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos que me mantienen inmóvil en mi sitio, casi hechizado.

– ¿Importa, acaso? ¿Te importa a ti, Gale?

El resto de los chicos empiezan a salir en pequeños grupos y algunos se quedan mirándonos extrañados. No dudo que mañana seremos la noticia del día. Siguiendo el impulso primario de protegerme de la curiosidad ajena, la tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella, para alejarnos de aquellas insistentes miradas. Atravesamos unas pocas calles, hasta llegar a las que colindan con las minas, a esta hora todos los trabajadores están en las profundidades y prácticamente nadie frecuenta estas calles, pues el sólo transitarlas hace que los zapatos y la ropa se impregnen de hollín. Justo en cuanto la veo a la cara, ligeramente sonrosada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios entreabiertos, sé que esto ha sido un error, le he seguido el juego por mi estúpida curiosidad, es un error, aunque todo en ella me impulse a tomarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla…

Pero no me dejo llevar, no de nuevo, ya ni sé por qué estamos aquí, qué ventaja podría ella obtener de mi amistad, qué es lo que realmente quiere lograr. Además, ¿qué podría pensar un agente de la paz de haberme visto traerla conmigo, casi a rastras, a esta parte del distrito? No puedo permitir que me apresen o que me castiguen y me lesionen, mi familia cuenta conmigo, en este momento incluso Katniss y su familia cuentan conmigo.

– Debes juntarte con los de tu clase, y dejarnos a mí y a Katniss en paz, Madge. – Le digo con voz monótona, acallando el traicionero latir de mi corazón, fingiendo que la niña a mi lado es uno de mis hermanitos a quien le digo que no se meta en problemas, aunque ni yo mismo quiera seguir el consejo.

– Pero, Gale…

– De verdad, niña.- Insisto, sin convicción, aunque mirándola a los ojos. – Es lo mejor para todos.

– Nadie tiene por qué enterarse.– Su invitación duele. Es obvio que no desea que la relacionen conmigo, por eso no entiendo a qué juega.

– No tiene por qué ocurrir.– Señalo finalmente la razón imponiéndose al sentimiento. Suponiendo que hubiese lugar para un sentimiento.

– Déjame acompañarte hoy. ¿Vas al bosque?

* * *

**[Madge POV]**

No sé de dónde ha salido eso. Porque realmente si hay algo a lo que le temo es al bosque y las criaturas que se hacen vida allí. Eso por un lado y Gale por el otro terminan de pintar para mí una escena de terror. Sin embargo no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, pues al parecer no soy la única asustada con mi idea, la mirada de Gale además de incomprensión también revela miedo. Meto las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para disimuladamente sostenerlo, ya que de hecho, me queda un poco más grande de lo que creí, y sin recular miro a Gale a los ojos, confiando en que accederá a mi propuesta.

– Escucha, Madge. –Repone tras dar un largo y sonoro suspiro.– De verdad, no te conviene estar conmigo, juntarte conmigo y mucho menos ir al bosque conmigo. Lo mejor es que olvides que conversamos hoy, y sobre todo, esa tonta idea de ir al bosque, eres una niña delicada y deberías tener claro que tu lugar no es junto a los chicos de la Veta. – Tras soltarme ese sermón, digno de mi propio padre, se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí emprendiendo una intensa carrera.

Resulta tan abrupto e inesperado que ni siquiera medito en ello cuando me echo a llorar, acuclillándome y abrazando con fuerza mis rodillas. La atmósfera de pronto se ha vuelto fría y opresiva, y aunque ya he dejado de temblar ahora me sacuden los gemidos de un llanto no propio de una adolescente.

Soy una estúpida, como pensé que me haría caso a mí, más chicas de las que recuerdo han puesto sus ojos en él, de la Veta, del Pueblo, sin distingo, pero yo, la hija del alcalde, no tengo la más mínima oportunidad.

Qué estúpida, qué tonta._ Cómo pude imaginar que me escucharía..._

_Emprendo el camino de regreso a casa sumida en mi propia conmiseración, queriendo ser otra, queriendo que fuera posible_, pero la ropa grande me entorpece a cada momento. "_Imagínate si estuvieras en el bosque_" se ríe una vocecita idiota en mi cabeza. Así que me detengo para anudarme la camiseta a la cintura, también suelto la trenza que me ha hecho Delly y uso la cinta que me quité de la cabeza como cinturón, para no tener que sostenerme los pantalones todo el camino hasta casa. He de parecer cualquier cosa, excepto Madge Undersee: los botines sucios, la ropa demasiado grande, se nota que no es mía.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió que Gale me tomaría en serio si parezco una loca recién escapada del sanatorio?

Pero la humillación no acaba con el rechazo de Gale, al llegar a casa se arma la grande. Cuando decidí cambiar de ropa con Delly no pensé que papá se enteraría, supuse que a mi regreso él estaría en el Edificio de Justicia, ocupado con sus cosas, pero no.

Mamá tuvo uno de sus "_días buenos_" y él se quedó en casa a disfrutarlo. Está allí, esperándome en el salón, mamá duerme plácidamente y él, como suele hacer cuando la enfermedad de mamá nos da una tregua, quería cerrar el día escuchándome tocar el piano.

Pero yo ignoraba todo eso y simplemente quería llegar a mi habitación, quitarme toda la ropa, darme un baño y olvidar todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

Apenas cruzo frente a él, corre hacia mí preguntando qué me había pasado, quién me había hecho daño, cuando le respondí que no pasaba nada, que fue mi idea intercambiar mi vestido con una amiga, su angustia pasó a ser enojo, y me gritó:

– ¡Creí que eras más lista, Madge!

Yo también grité, enojada con él, con Gale, con el mundo:

– ¡Ya no soy una niña y no me pondré esos ridículos vestidos!

Y corrí hecha una furia escaleras arriba hasta mi cuarto, dispuesta a incendiarlos todos, incluso vacié mi armario. Pero la llama en mi interior se fue apagando y comprendí lo malcriada que estaba siendo.

Con razón papá nunca me toma en serio.

Claro, llegar a esta epifanía me tomó horas, estaba ya cayendo la noche cuando bajé al salón y me puse a tocar la melodía favorita de papá, pero él no vino hasta mí.

* * *

**[Gale POV]**

No pude concentrarme en nada, tratando sin éxito de desterrar el recuerdo de Madge de mi mente, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude olvidar su expresión que reflejaba miedo y decisión al mismo tiempo, incluso esperanzas. Fue cobarde de mi parte huir así sabiendo que no podría seguirme pues los pantalones se le resbalaban, pero a fin de cuentas, nada tenía lógica ni sentido, esas cosas no pasan, las princesas no se juntan con los pordioseros.

Tan disperso he estado que apenas dos conejos cayeron en mis trampas, afortunadamente recoger verduras no es tan difícil como montar una buena trampa. Casi al emprender el camino de regreso a casa, resignado a no vender nada y dividir el botín a medias con Katniss como de costumbre, recuerdo visitar el fresal, de seguro a Prim le animarán, lástima que no tenga lo suficiente para intercambiar por un poco de azúcar, la mermelada de fresa es su favorita.

Noto cuán gratificante es poder sacar a Madge, aunque sea por un breve momento de mis pensamientos, aunque al instante siguiente tomo consciencia de que ha vuelto.

Sacudo la cabeza de un lado al otro, como si con ese gesto pudiera aclarar mis ideas y descubrir el secreto que ocultan las acciones de Madge. Pero las respuestas no llegan de ninguna manera, por lo que me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Retiro las redes con las que protejo el fresal y recojo un buen saquito de los frutos rojos y maduros, lo ato y tras recolocar las redes en su lugar emprendo el camino de vuelta.

Entro al distrito por la abertura de la cerca que da a la Pradera, cerca de la casa de Katniss, quiero pasar primero por allá. Al vislumbrarla paseándose de un lado al otro frente a la ruinosa vivienda, cual leona encerrada, sé que algo anda mal. Aprieto el paso y emprendo una pequeña carrera hasta ella. Preocupado.

– ¡Gale! –Exclama apenas me ve.

– Catnip. –La abrazo, sólo cuando está verdaderamente angustiada es que me lo permite. Apoya su rostro en mi pecho y yo le dejo estar unos instantes.– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Prim está mal. –Confiesa con voz ronca separándose de inmediato, sé que no llorará frente a mí, pero está a punto de hacerlo. – Tiene mucha fiebre y los preparados de mamá no surten efecto. Tengo que ir al Pueblo. A la farmacia. ¿Qué tenemos para cambiar?

– Cat, lo siento. – De repente me siento realmente mal, un inútil total. –Me fue mal. Tengo apenas comida para nosotros. Es decir, para nuestras casas. No sobrará nada.

Katniss bufa angustiada. Si hay alguien en el mundo a quien ama y protege más que a su vida, esa es Prim.

– Lo siento– Repito, arrepentido, qué hago ahora para ayudarlas.

– No, debí haber ido contigo. –Balbucea tras recomponerse. – no es justo que compartas lo que has ganado tú solo.

– Harías lo mismo por mí. Lo sé.

– Gale, sólo por esta vez, dame mi parte. Iré con Rooba a cambiarla para conseguir la medicina para Prim. Luego te lo repondré todo. Te lo prometo. En cuanto Prim esté mejor. – Me duele ver a Katniss así, e incluso me duele más haberla decepcionado, no permitiré que pasen hambre por mis estupideces.

– No. Claro que no. Traje algo más y puedo obtener un buen cambio. De todas formas eran para Prim– Le digo, mostrándole el saquito con las fresas.

– ¿Fresas?

– Seguro el panadero me hará una buena oferta.

Katniss casi sonríe al decirme:

– Madge las puede pagar mejor. Le encantan.

– Bien. Entonces iré a su casa. Qué necesitas para Prim.

– Antibióticos, mamá lo anotó aquí. Iré contigo… – A pesar de su ofrecimiento sé que no desea separarse de su hermana, así que le pido que se quede.

– No es necesario. Dejaré esto aquí, coge la mitad. Vuelvo tan pronto como pueda.

– ¡Hey, Gale! Ve por la puerta de atrás. Y, de verdad, gracias.

Madge. Madge. Madge. Todos los caminos me llevan a ti el día de hoy. Corro como un endemoniado hasta su casa y llego allá exhausto. Pero sé que eso no tiene nada que ver con el alocado latir de mi corazón, sin querer pensar en eso me acerco a su puerta y toco suavemente.

* * *

**[Madge POV]**

Insisto una y otra vez con la misma tonada, pero papá no aparece. Las lágrimas acuden nuevamente a mis ojos y no hago nada por detenerlas, mientras mis dedos se deslizan una y otra vez sobre las teclas, insistentemente.

Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta, papá hace lo mejor que puede, criándome prácticamente él solo, y yo me comporto como una estúpida con él, sólo por el rechazo de un chico que ni siquiera se enteró de lo que quería decirle. Algo enfurruñada aún, pero ahora conmigo misma, dejo de tocar y voy a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, todavía llevo puesta la ropa de Delly, pero estoy descalza, descarto la idea de mirarme al espejo cuando paso junto a él porque el adefesio que veré me deprimirá más. A punto estoy de abrir el refrigerador cuando dos toques en la puerta me hacen dar un bote. Miro el reloj en la pared, pasan de las ocho ya, a estas horas nadie suele visitarnos, distraídamente abro la puerta para encontrarme a quien menos me imaginé.

– ¿Gale? – ¡Oh demonios¡ Y yo aún con esta ropa, sin siquiera lavarme la cara que debe estar horrenda entre los residuos de carbón de las minas y mis estúpidos llantos, descalza y con el cabello desordenado.

– Buenas noches– Saluda él, viendo al frente, como si pudiera atravesarme.

– Mmmm. Sí, buenas noches…–Repongo asumiendo como propia su indiferencia– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Bueno, ehhhh… realmente vengo acá de parte de Katniss.

¿Es posible que me haga de nuevo descender a un abismo de miseria con apenas mencionarla? _Pues sí_.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía me sobrepongo, irguiéndome le miro directamente a los ojos y con la voz neutral, que papá ha dicho deben tener todos los políticos, le pregunto:

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Gale me estudia antes de responder, quien sabe qué impresión pueda tener de mí ante lo incoherente que ha sido para ambos el día de hoy, entrecierra sus ojos grises, y tras una breve y fingida tos me muestra un saquito.

– Me dijo que te gustaban las fresas. Y que las pagas bien.

_Interés_.

_Dinero_.

Es lo único que ve en mí.

– Sí, me gustan. ¿Pero por qué no vino Katniss? – Pregunto oteando detrás de él a ver si ella también ha venido a burlarse de mí.

– No tengo tiempo de charlar, Madge. – Me responde groseramente– ¿Las quieres o no?

Se podría decir que conozco a Gale de tanto tiempo mirándolo, su ceño no está fruncido, pero tampoco se muestra divertido por lo que a primera vista me pareció una broma de mal gusto, además no vuelve a lanzarme el mismo discurso de la tarde sobre la hija del alcalde y los chicos de la Veta, lo que me hace pensar que está en problemas, por tanto concluyo que está angustiado.

– Claro. Sólo me preocupo por ella, es mi amiga y tampoco fue esta mañana a la escuela.

Vuelve a entrecerrar sus ojos, y sé que está tratando de descifrarme, si tan sólo supiera que lo que digo es justo lo que quiero decir, que si tan sólo me diera la oportunidad podría explicarle todo. Parece pensárselo y me responde.

– Su hermana está enferma, su madre no ha podido sanarla y necesito ir a la farmacia del pueblo a ver si tienen estos antibióticos.

Gale me tiende un papel y su mano está ligeramente temblorosa, lo cual me asusta, debe ser grave lo que le ocurre a la pequeña Everdeen.

Resisto la tentación de tomar su mano entre las mías y sólo agarro el papel. Leo los dos nombres y sé que en casa los tenemos ambos. También me doy cuenta que con lo que pueda darle por las fresas no podría comprar ni un par de cápsulas de cada uno, y, dependiendo de cómo esté Prim, necesitará uno cada seis horas por al menos tres días.

Una docena…

Es por eso que casi todos prefieren ir a la casa de Kate Everdeen para obtener sus tratamientos, porque los medicamentos traídos del Capitolio son extremadamente costosos.

Ante todo esto la razón me abandona de nuevo y me dejo llevar por el corazón. _Tonta, Madge_.

– Espera aquí. Voy por el pago.

No lo dejo entrar porque no quiero disgustar más a papá, incluso entrecierro la puerta para que no lo vea si es que baja. Subo a la habitación de mamá, quien sigue dormida, entro a su cuarto de baño y busco en su botiquín lo que Prim necesita. Agarro un par de blísteres de diez cápsulas cada uno y los guardo en mi bolsillo, antes de bajar beso la frente de mamá.

Corro escaleras abajo y voy a la cocina de nuevo, me freno en seco porque de seguro necesitarán además algo de dinero, para cualquier otra cosa. Busco con premura en el estudio de papá y emprendo de nuevo la carrera con el corazón bombeando con fuerza. Saco las fresas del saco para ponerlas en una bandeja, y meto las monedas y la medicina en donde antes estaban las fresas. Doy un respiro y me miro al espejo antes de abrirle la puerta de nuevo. Podría estar peor. Sigo hasta la puerta y con una sonrisa le entrego la bolsita.

– Gracias, Gale. Aquí está el pago, son las medicinas para Prim.

Gale abre la bolsita y cuando me devuelve la mirada se ve sorprendido, pero hace el gesto de devolvérmelas.

– Pero…– Para evitar que me las regrese, envuelvo sus manos con las mías, empujando el saco hacia él, levemente, y le digo:

– No las hagas esperar. La señora Everdeen sabrá cómo administrárselas, es una gran sanadora, me lo ha dicho siempre papá.

– Pero es mucho más de lo que pueden valer las fresas. No _quiero tu caridad_.

Arrugo la nariz ante su comentario, para mí no es caridad es humanidad, pero sé bien cómo lo ve él. En eso es una copia exacta a Katniss.

– No te preocupes. No es caridad. Me traerás más fresas mañana y discutiremos su valor. Pero ahora llévaselas. Tanto tú como yo sabemos cuán importante es Prim para Katniss. No tardes.

* * *

**[Gale POV]**

En el camino de regreso, no puedo ni quiero dejar de pensar en ella. Madge. Madge. Madge. ¿Podré entender quién eres algún día? La princesa del distrito, la adorable nena que intercambió su ropa sólo para pedirme que la llevara al bosque, la chica íntegra y orgullosa que me recibió en su puerta dispuesta a hacerme pagar mi ofensa. La salvadora, que aprecia a Katniss lo suficiente para ayudar a Primrose. Y, finalmente, la negociante que me espera mañana con más fresas para _discutir_ su precio.

Nada ni nadie pueden quitarme la sonrisa que se ha instalado en mis labios, aunque tampoco pierdo de vista mi objetivo, llevar la medicina para Prim a toda prisa. Cuando llego a casa de Katniss, me extraña y hasta me preocupa no encontrarla afuera aguardando mi llegada.

Empujo la puerta entreabierta y veo a su madre, sentada en una destartalada mecedora luchando por no quedarse dormida, ella con un gesto me invita a pasar, con impaciencia le tiendo los dos medicamentos que me dio Madge. Tras levantarse para recibirlas me pide que me siente, es algo incómodo para mí, pues nunca sé que decirle, de cierta forma la juzgo tan o más duramente que Katniss, pero le obedezco. Mientras las examina su rostro se ilumina mostrando a una mujer mucho más joven y esperanzada, desde mi posición también puedo ver, a través de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación, a Katniss acostada de espaldas a mí, acurrucada junto a su hermana, asumo que ambas están dormidas, por lo que en susurros le pregunto:

– ¿Cómo sigue, Prim?

– La fiebre sube y baja, pero ahora está fresca. Katniss se durmió mientras vigilaba su temperatura. Está agotada, no ha pegado el ojo desde ayer noche, terca como lo es ella, ya la conoces.

– ¿Y usted? ¿Necesita algo? – ella sonriendo me responde:

– Ahora estaré bien, Prim se recuperará pronto gracias a estas medicinas. – Me alegra escuchar eso, sin embargo me tenso un poco cuando noto que su sonrisa desaparece y algo angustiada concluye: – Pero debieron costarte una fortuna, Gale. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

– No he hecho nada que Katniss no haría por mí, señora Everdeen.

Avergonzado por el halago que no me merezco, me despido. Sé que mamá debe estar preocupada porque aún no he vuelto a casa, aun cuando debe sospechar los problemas que tienen acá. Recojo mis cosas rápidamente, dejando las monedas sobre el mesón de la cocina y salgo silenciosamente a la noche. Así que una fortuna. No habrá fresas en el mundo que paguen lo que Madge ha hecho por Katniss y por mí hoy.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre me siento tentado de no ir a la escuela, pero no quiero que Madge malinterprete mi ausencia, anoche decidí que no estaré tranquilo hasta que salde esta deuda, asegurándome a la vez que Katniss no se entere de todo el asunto. Al fin y al cabo tengo una deuda con cada una. Así que me visto y salgo de casa temprano, junto a Vick y Rory. Percibo las ansias del último cuando pasamos de largo la calle que da a la casa de Prim, anoche cuando llegué me acribilló a preguntas para saber cómo sigue ella, también ellos son buenos amigos, para consolarlo le paso el brazo por sus hombros y lo insto a caminar cuando se detiene, en su mirada veo el miedo reflejado, pero sé y le aseguré anoche que Primrose estará bien

– La podrás visitar hoy por la tarde. Lo prometo.

Paso la mañana halando el tiempo para que llegue el receso, y cuando este llega es absolutamente decepcionante notar que Madge no ha venido a clases. Impaciente, por saber si se ha metido en algún problema con su padre por darme esas costosas medicinas, me las arreglo para escapar de la escuela e ir directo a su casa. No corro para no llamar la atención, pero muero de ganas por llegar allí.

Cuando cruzo la verja de hierro que rodea el jardín escucho un murmullo musical. Tenue, cadencioso, perfecto. Es poco común oír algo así en el distrito, rara vez emiten algo tan agradable en la televisión y la música que anima nuestras fiestas suelen ser tambores y flautas, pero esto es algo mucho más delicado, me dejo llevar por la curiosidad y me asomo tras una ventana que da al salón.

Y la veo.

Madge está ahí y es quien crea la dulce melodía que envuelve el ambiente, sentada de espaldas a la ventana por la que husmeo. Sus rubios cabellos desordenados, justo como anoche, casi rozan su cintura, pues al tocar se deja llevar por la melodía e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiada, mientras una suave danza la lleva de un lado a otro. Es hipnótico. Sin poder aguantarme más corro hacia la puerta de atrás y toco frenéticamente.

La música cesa de golpe y en un par de minutos ella abre la puerta, y no puedo evitar observarla con detenimiento de abajo hacia arriba, supongo que no le gusta llevar zapatos en casa, pues vuelvo a verla descalza, un ancho mono cubre sus piernas y su torso una franela holgada. Sonrío al ver la contrariedad de su rostro y de inmediato éste se torna rojo.

– ¿Pasó algo? – me pregunta en principio preocupada, pero luego cambia la expresión y casi hostilmente me increpa: – ¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

– Sí fui. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?

– Dolor de cabeza. – Responde de inmediato, revelando fácilmente que se trata de una excusa. Una mentira blanca, que le funcionará con su padre, pero no conmigo.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, satisfecho, al ver lo molesta que la he puesto, le susurro:

– Bueno, he venido a que saldemos deudas, Madge…

La chica parpadea sorprendida, pero luego asiente con calma y sus ojos recorren mi anatomía, de forma descarada, creo que he descubierto la manera en que quiere que le pague, justo cuando ella pregunta con un tono inocente:

– ¿Y las fresas? – es entonces mi turno de parpadear estupefacto, pues con mis locas teorías me vine directo a asegurarme que estuviera bien y no traje lo acordado. Sin embargo eso es algo que no pienso admitirle. Así que con esfuerzo me repongo y le contesto justo lo que pensé anoche cuando la madre de Katniss me dio un indicio del valor de esos antibióticos.

– No hay fresas suficientes para pagar esas medicinas, Madge. No debiste dármelas. No puedo pagártelas.

Madge se ve descubierta y un tenue carmín tiñe sus mejillas, pero da muestras de lo hábil negociante que es al lanzar su siguiente propuesta:

– Iremos al bosque. Y allá negociaremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Déjame cambiarme.

No me da tiempo a responderle cuando se gira para entrar a su casa.

– Madge. – La detengo con una mano sobre su hombro, la chica se da la vuelta, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose lentamente en su cara. Y me resulta imposible desilusionarla de nuevo, en el último momento cambio de opinión, me dejo llevar y le digo: – No te pongas lo que usaste ayer.

Me mira de mala manera, pero vuelve a sonreír antes de decirme:

– Espérame aquí.

Y me deja entrar, así puedo ver de primera mano cómo vive la princesa del distrito.

* * *

**[Madge POV]**

La felicidad que siento no me cabe entre pecho y espalda. Bien dicen por ahí aquello de "manos que dan reciben", aunque realmente nunca fue mi intención cobrarle el favor a Gale. Menos aún me esperaba que viniera a buscarme tan pronto. Pero es una buena señal. Una buena señal al igual que la sonrisa que no ha dejado de mostrar desde que llegó.

Subo los escalones de dos en dos para meterme en mi habitación y cambiarme con prisa. Ignoro la montaña de vestidos aun burdamente arrimados a un lado de mi armario y rebusco en una de las gavetas un conjunto de gimnasia que me regaló el año pasado el gremio de los comerciantes. Es cómodo, gris y suave, sólo necesito cambiarme rápidamente y ponerme los calcetines y unas botas adecuadas. Recojo mi pelo en una coleta y me pongo una gorra negra. Lo hago todo tan rápido y con tanta naturalidad, que parece que lo hubiera practicado toda la noche. Toda la vida.

Antes de bajar me aseguro de despedirme de mamá, le aviso a Stella, quien está limpiando la alcoba de papá, que saldré un rato y le pido que cuide de mamá mientras no estoy. La anciana, que prácticamente me ha visto crecer, me mira con suspicacia pero no dice nada. Tan solo asiente mientras vuelve a sus tareas.

Respiro profundo antes de bajar, tratando de serenarme, aunque nunca me he visto ante semejante reto. ¿Será por eso que siempre dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea? Los sueños SÍ se hacen realidad. Cuando lo veo sentado en uno de los bancos altos de mi cocina, esperándome con los ojos cerrados, las piernas y brazos cruzados, como temiendo descomponer algo con sólo mirarlo, no puedo más que sonreír. Gale abre los ojos en cuanto entro, a pesar de que he sido muy silenciosa, o eso pienso yo. Mi corazón parece saltarse un latido ante la sonrisa que me dedica, augurando sólo más cosas buenas.

– ¿Crees que debería llevar algo?

En lugar de contestar mi pregunta, Gale pone una expresión de circunstancias y me pregunta:

– ¿De verdad quieres ir al bosque...? He escuchado cientos de historias de chiquillas que...

– Gale, por favor. – Le interrumpo, atreviéndome a silenciar sus labios con uno de mis dedos. Su piel está tibia y exhala una aroma que me cautiva, él no hace nada para separarse de mi contacto, incluso por un momento me parece que ha dejado de respirar, le miro a los ojos y al encontrar mi reflejo en el fondo de los suyos, parezco acobardarme un poco, retiro la mano y, haciendo un gesto que le quita importancia a todo, completo: – No soy una niña. No intentes disuadirme con eso.

– El bosque no es un sitio peligroso, Madge. Al contrario, gracias a él sigo vivo.

– Llevaré algo de comer, de todas formas, dame un minuto.– Gale rueda los ojos, pero no me dice nada.

Cojo mi mochila del colegio y cuidadosamente meto un termo con jugo de fresas bien frío y unas galletas saladas. Me echo el morral al hombro y compruebo que no esté muy pesado, pues no pienso poner a Gale a cargarlo.

– Listo. Ahora sí.

Gale se pone de pie sin decir nada, él mismo abre la puerta y sale, yo dudo un instante tras él, volteo hacia el interior de la casa y me despido silenciosamente de nuevo, así emprendemos el camino, uno junto al otro, mirando al frente, sin saber qué decirnos, en un silencio algo incómodo. Me doy cuenta como concienzudamente Gale evita las calles más transitadas. Cuando entramos al cementerio los pelos de mi nuca se erizan y no puedo evitar agarrar y aferrarme a su mano cuando empieza a atravesarlo. Gale se detiene, sorprendido, me mira y me regala otra sonrisa, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír tanto.

– No tengas miedo, no eres una niña.– Dice haciendo eco de mis palabras.

Sonrío también, porque es inevitable contagiarse de su buen humor, y le digo:

– Hablaba del bosque, no del cementerio.

– Cierto, tranquila, es sólo un camino... –Me reconforta notar que no suelta mi mano, al contrario, entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y empareja sus largas zancadas con mis pasos, más cortos.

No quiero ser una quejumbrosa pero necesito parar un instante, y aunque parar en medio del cementerio no parece razonable, salir del distrito para meterme al bosque con Gale, tampoco lo es.

– Mmmm, Gale. – Digo deteniéndome y tirando de él un poco. Voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido:

– ¿Hasta aquí llegas?– Inquiere molesto.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Grito, para que se dé cuenta de su error. Quiero ir, quiero estar con él. Luego más despacio le digo: – Sólo quiero beber algo. ¿Tú quieres?

– No. Claro que no...

– Son las fresas que trajiste anoche a casa.

– Son tuyas, pagaste por ellas...

– Y puedo compartirlas si quiero, Gale. Toma un poco de jugo.

A regañadientes me obedece, pero apenas prueba un poco. Cuando me pasa el termo me asalta el pensamiento de que nos estamos besando indirectamente. Borro esa fugaz idea a punto de atragantarme con el jugo, guardo el termo en el bolso e insto a Gale para que sigamos. Ya no me toma la mano, pero de reojo puedo ver como se elevan las comisuras de sus labios. Menudo personaje es este.

– Hay una falla en la alambrada justo allá, ven.

De un preciso salto baja un desnivel que es el último obstáculo para llegar a la valla, luego me ayuda a saltarlo yo, pero cuando me dispongo a agacharme para traspasar la barrera que nunca antes he cuestionado, me hala hacia sí, girándome sobre mis talones para luego sujetarme con fuerza entre sus brazos, levantándome del suelo con facilidad. La presión que ejerce a mi alrededor y la situación en sí me roban el aliento, su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y nuestras miradas conectadas como nunca antes. Tiemblo ante el reconocimiento de nuevas sensaciones en rincones inesperados, y lo siento a él estremecerse, no sé por qué. Cierro los ojos, y justo en ese momento él deja su frente reposar contra la mía.

– ¡Madge!– Susurra y mi nombre pronunciado de esa manera suena muy sexy– No podemos salir. Está encendida.

Abro los ojos alarmada, creí... ni yo misma sé lo que creí, pero nunca me detuve a pensar que...

Sus ojos grises siguen contemplándome, su respiración se mezcla con la mía. Y es demasiado. Cierro los ojos y sin detenerme a pensarlo levanto mi barbilla y junto nuestros labios. Delicada y suavemente, es sólo una breve caricia. Gale se tensa pero no se retira, tampoco me suelta. Y para no abrir los ojos, para no enfrentarme con su mirada, lo intento de nuevo esta vez rozándolo con más deseo, con más ansias.

* * *

**[Gale POV]**

Madge desea ir al bosque y, por lo poco que me ha mostrado de sí misma, sé que irá, no dudo que se las arreglará para hacerlo con o sin mi ayuda. Así que yo la llevaré, por qué no cumplir su capricho, cuando muero por estar verdaderamente a solas con ella, mientras atravesamos las calles del pueblo ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra, caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero en cuanto entramos en el camposanto, la chica se aferra a mi mano, lo cual me toma por sorpresa, me detengo a su lado y sin soltarla le sonrío.

– No tengas miedo, no eres una niña.– Digo burlándome de la anterior decisión que exhibía cuando se encontraba aún segura en el confort de su casa.

– Hablaba del bosque, no del cementerio.– Me refuta ella, también sonriendo.

Observo el contraste entre la piel de mi mano y la suya, reflejo evidente de lo prohibida que es esta unión. Entrelazo nuestros dedos, para aferrarla a mí aún más y veo sus labios estirarse en una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa por tu mente justo ahora, Madge? ¿Es satisfacción de verme cumplir tus deseos? No importa, no importa ya, mientras sigas sonriendo de esa manera que voltea mi mundo de cabeza.

– Cierto, tranquila, es sólo un camino... –Trato de tranquilizarla disminuyendo el ritmo para ajustarme al suyo.

Pero quizás me equivoco, quizá la aventura es demasiado para ella, pues de pronto se frena en seco, supongo que demasiado asustada para seguir adelante.

– Mmmm, Gale. – No puedo evitar la mueca de desdén que le dedico cuando la increpo:

– ¿Hasta aquí llegas?–

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Grita agudamente, tomándome por sorpresa, para luego reponer con la absoluta calma que suele caracterizarla: – Sólo quiero beber algo. ¿Tú quieres?–

– No. Claro que no...– Repongo tratando de superar el súbito mal humor, sorprendido de mí mismo, de que ella pueda afectarme de esta manera.

– Son las fresas que trajiste anoche a casa.– Añade suspirando, tendiéndome el termo y, finalmente, enseñándome todos sus dientes.

– Son tuyas, pagaste por ellas...– Replico.

– Y puedo compartirlas si quiero, Gale.– Parece una niña pequeña peleando con su papá... o su hermano mayor, digo luego un poco cortado con la imagen que formó mi subconsciente.– Toma un poco de jugo.

Bebo un trago del jugo, extremadamente dulce para mi gusto (no escatima en el uso de azúcar, como debemos hacer otros) y le tiendo de vuelta el termo. Madge también da un trago corto y pasa su lengua sobre sus labios, retiro la mirada en ese preciso instante avergonzado del rumbo que toman mis pensamientos. Tras guardar el termo ella emprende el camino, decidida. Y Sonrío, porque no la entiendo, porque todo en ella me sorprende y me intriga.

– Hay una abertura en la valla justo allá, ven.– Señalo.

Me adelanto para bajar de primero la especie de plataforma que nos separa de la alambrada, salto y me doy la vuelta para ayudarla. Inmediatamente tras caer Madge se acerca peligrosamente a la cerca, pero mis instintos detectan de buenas a primeras el leve zumbido, ése que indica que corre electricidad en los alambres que conforman el cercado. Un grito se muere en mi garganta al verla tan decidida a irrumpir en el bosque, con miedo la tomo de la cintura y la halo hacia mí, la rodeo entre mis brazos interponiendo mi cuerpo entre ella y la peligrosa valla, y la abrazo como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás.

Al tenerla alzada en mis brazos, noto que es ligera y suave, allá donde nuestras pieles se rozan. Nuestras caras están casi al mismo nivel, sus ojos azules, grandes y asustados, se cierran al verse invadidos por los míos y en un impulso, exhausto por el golpe de adrenalina, dejo caer mi frente sobre la suya, la gorra estorba entre nosotros, desearía que no estuviera ahí para dificultar nuestro contacto.

Me digo a mí mismo que debo explicarle por qué hice lo que hice, antes que empiece a pensar que soy un depravado que la ha traído al cementerio para sobrepasarse con ella.

– ¡Madge! No podemos salir. Está encendida.

Mantengo mi atención fija en su reacción, ella abre sus ojos y su expresión sorprendida me revela que no tenía idea de lo que pasó, el rubor tan característico se extiende desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas, y sin decirme nada nuevamente cierra los ojos, pero tras hacerlo se yergue hasta mí y me besa en los labios.

De nuevo Madge Undersee me toma por sorpresa. No puedo moverme, separarme o siquiera reaccionar. Cuando repite el gesto y sus labios reclaman una respuesta de los míos, con una de mis manos retiro la gorra que tanto me ha incomodado y la lanzo a un costado, acaricio su pelo y me dejo llevar, el instinto y la emoción guían mis movimientos, Madge sabe tan dulce y está tan tentadoramente tibia, que no quiero separarme aunque me falte el aire.

Finalmente es ella quien se separa de mí, con ambas manos a cada lado de mi rostro y una sonrisa tímida en el suyo.

– Gale.

No la dejo decir nada, porque tras tomar aire vuelvo al ataque de sus labios, no la he soltado y ella parece amoldarse a la dureza de mi cuerpo. Sus manos descienden lentamente hacia mi pecho y yo la dejo deslizarse hasta colocarla de vuelta en el suelo, me complace notar que se pone de puntillas para mantener el contacto y yo me gacho un poco para ayudarla, nada nos une ya, más que nuestros labios. He besado a otras chicas antes, cómo no, pero esto ha sido tan fortuito, tan inesperado y tan delicioso, que sé que al igual que aquel abrazo, ahora tan lejano, no podré arrancarme estos besos de la piel jamás.

Cuando las neuronas en mi cerebro vuelven a conectar no soy capaz sino de herirla con un estúpido comentario, surgido del resentimiento que siento hacia los más acomodados del distrito.

– Lamento no poder llevarte al bosque, Madge. Pero si era esto lo que querías, no debiste sino pedirlo en tu casa, no tenías que tomarte tantas molestias.

No sé de dónde ha salido semejante grosería, la chica a mi lado enrojece literalmente de los pies a la cabeza, pero es mucho más digna que lo que cualquier otra sería, otra me abofetearía en el acto, ella se traga esa respuesta soez que cualquier dama herida lanzaría y en cambio con calma y serenidad me da una lección de dignidad y clase:

– En primer lugar, la _prostitución_ es un delito, y yo, como hija del alcalde, no puedo ni debo propiciar esas actividades. En segundo lugar, te regalé las pastillas anoche, Gale. Y no a ti, que eres tan orgulloso que no puedes reconocer la humanidad y la decencia ni aunque las tengas personificadas en frente, se lo regalé a Prim, una chiquilla inocente del mal del mundo, que de verdad las necesitaba. En último lugar, creí que eras otro tipo de persona, alguien que valora a sus amigos, pero veo que por más que quiera nunca podré ser una de ellos, a pesar de mis sinceros esfuerzos. Que seas feliz.

Me quedo paralizado en mi lugar, ardido por sus palabras, enojado por mis propias acciones, arrepentido de haberla ofendido, solo, condenadamente solo, mirándola tomar el camino de vuelta al pueblo.

Me echo en la hierba alta que cubre esta zona para aclarar mis ideas, para entender qué ha ocurrido y tropiezo con su gorra, único testigo de todo lo ocurrido. La tomo entre mis manos y mirando al cielo me convenzo de que es mejor así, que lo que hubiera podido ocurrir más allá entre nosotros no tenía sentido, no tenía pies ni cabeza, mejor que ella piense que soy un patán, un aprovechado, un estúpido chico de la Veta que la humilló, y así se mantenga alejada. Porque las princesas no se juntan con los pordioseros, porque sus labios, con sabor a fresas silvestres, de ninguna manera están destinados para mí.

* * *

**_Y así concluye la historia que he creado para Yolotsin Xochitl, no sé si cumple con lo que querías leer, pero en mi opinión ellos no podían tener una relación más seria por los complejos y resentimientos de Gale. Espero no me odies por ello, y que al menos te haya gustado un poco._**

**_Y el resto, qué dicen, opinan igual que yo ¿qué le hubieran cambiado?_**


End file.
